1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) display is a display expected to replace a liquid crystal display (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-197668). This display differs from a liquid crystal shutter type display utilizing polarization, and performs light-dark display by mechanically opening and closing a light transmissive window by a shutter unit including a fixed aperture and a shutter. Specifically, the shutter is arranged above the fixed aperture to block light, and the shutter is retracted from the position above the fixed aperture to allow light passage.
The fixed aperture is defined by an opening formed in a light shielding film, and the shutter is arranged at an interval from the light shielding film to enable driving thereof. Therefore, when the shutter is retracted from the position above the fixed aperture, light traveling perpendicularly to a screen passes through the fixed aperture, but light traveling obliquely in a direction of the retracted shutter is blocked by the shutter. Therefore, there has been a problem in viewing angle characteristics that brightness differs depending on viewing directions.